Whats Going To Happen Now?
by QTpie14
Summary: Sequel to What Would Have Happened? It's been 2 years and A lot has changed. including the Family life of the Woods
1. Home life of the Woods

I'M BACK!!!!!! I received a few requests for a sequel, and I think I'll give you guys 1!  
Oh and I've time jumped 2 years so Allison Elizabeth Piper, Katherine Allison Page, Fredric Matthew Jacob, and Samantha Madison Ray are 2 Cassi  
and Sean are 13 Dev, Trisha, and Dortha are 17 Hermione, Draco Ron and  
Harry are 33 and Oliver is 37 got it? Ok!  
  
What's Going To Happen Now?  
  
My life is more than hectic not only am I the new headmistress at Hogwarts but now I have 6 kids and then a husband who is going crazy since his son made keeper and his daughter made seeker for the gryffendor house Quidditch team. In fact if we had had 1 more child we could have our own quidditch team.  
  
"MUMMY! ALLIE PUSHED ME!" cried the small voice of the third born of the Wood Quadruplets.  
  
(It goes Allie, Fred, Kathy, and Sam in order of birth ok?)  
  
"NUUH KATHY! " the first born yelled back  
  
"YEAH HUH!"  
  
"Will you two shut up I was trying to sleep!"  
  
"Sean don't yell at them their just kids."  
  
"Shut up Cassi" he mumbled into his pillow  
  
"Oh and Dev and Trisha are coming over in 3 hours."  
  
"Ok what ever.........What! Trisha is coming over here in 3 hours I have to get ready!" He jumped out of Bed so fast it was like he apperated.  
  
"Cassi who gave you permission that they could come over?" I yelled to her  
  
"Daddy did before he left mum." she called back  
  
"And you and Dev aren't going in to you're room with the door shut!"  
  
"Why not we were supposes to have mad crazy sex tonight" she said as she sat down at the breakfast table  
  
"Oh haha Cassi you and Dev should be grateful that your father and I are open about your relation ships."  
  
"Mum if me and Dev were going to do anything we would have had 2 years to do it in."  
  
"And that is why you're dad and I had that long talk with the four of you when you started dating."  
  
"Mummy where's daddy?" asked the only boy Quad  
  
"Fred he went to go check up on aunt Ginny to see how the babies are."  
  
"Why can't uncle Draco do that?"  
  
"Because Sam uncle Draco dose not have any medical training like your dose."  
  
"Oh. Is Uncle Harry and Aunt Angelina coming over today?" Asked Kathy  
  
"Yes and so are the rest of the family including Uncle Reamus"  
  
"Mum you know that Dev and Trisha where coming over today so you told all of them to come didn't you!"  
  
"Yeap thats why I said what I did."  
  
"Oh you are so infuriating"  
  
"I know and eat your lunch it's getting cold. SEAN LUNCH IS READY GET DOWN HERE AND EAT!"  
  
"HOLD ON MUM I'M GETTING OUT OF THE SHOWER I'LL BE DOWN IN 10 MINUTE!"  
  
"HURRY UP DEV I NEED TO GET IN THERE TO AND SO DO DAD AND CASSI!"  
  
"WELL, I'M OUT BUT I STILL NEED TO GET DRESSED!"  
  
"JUST HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE SEAN"  
  
"I'm home"  
  
"Hey Ollie"  
  
"What's for lunch?"  
  
"Soup and grilled Cheese sandwiches."  
  
"Yum."  
  
"Yeah. Oh and the Weasleys Potters Malfoys and my family are all coming over today"  
  
"And that would be how many people? "  
  
"About 40."  
  
"How are you going to cook that much food?"  
  
"Honey I'm a witch remember?"  
  
"Oh right magic that works."  
  
"Yeah You eat and watch them I'm going to go get cleaned up ok"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"See ya"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The home life of the Woods Fun huh? Well, I'm A little unsure how to take this but I have two later chapters planed out that has to do with school. 


	2. unexspected vistors

Whats Going To Happen Now?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
It has been 3 years since I finaly met my father at the age of 10. That year was the most confuseing in my life. I knew that my mum was always nervouse and my now boy friend was always trying to avoided me. My life did a 180 that year My mum and dad got back together and were really going to get married, they were going to have a set of quads and my godfather died. I attemped suiside after they told me. My mum and her friend Harry found me in the "Chamber of secrets" I just call it the Chamber any more. I had just slit my wrist open when they found me, I was bleeding really badly and went into a coma for a week. I never told any one this but right before I woke up I saw them, I saw and was talking to my godfather, and my father's parents. Lucius told me he was happy and not to try to join him untill it was my time. I told him that he was like my father more so than my real father. My grand parents said that my father did love me and I had to go back because I was my daddys little girl and with out me any more he was going mad. They said my dad had not only lost his parents in the war but also a lot of his friends his sisters and brother. I knew I had to go back and they helped. They all pushed me and I fell into my body. I woke up to see a the tear stained face of Dev his head resting on my stomach and it seemed as if he was prying but all I herd was "Please let her come back soon, please"  
  
Flash back  
  
"Dev can you move I can't really breath."  
  
"Great now I can hear her talking to me. Why won't she wake up!"  
  
"Dev," I said whacking him upside his head "I'm awake you idiot now move be fore I pass out from lack of oxygen." He looked at me for a moment before hugging my and It was the first time I had saw a guy besides my brother cry  
  
"Don't ever try that again Cassi promise me you won't please."  
  
"Don't worry Devon I promise."  
  
"I'll go tell Madame Pomfry you're awake then go tell your parents your dad is on the verge of going mad."  
  
"Ok " he went to leave but then he came back and gave me a kiss on the cheek and the corner of my lips and left again.  
  
End Flash back  
  
I've kept my promise to this day and whene ever I think about trying again I think about what I promised him and every one else. I also just look at the scars they hunt me to this day always showing up when some thing touches them. Me and Dev have been together since the day the quads were born and that has been 2 years and 2 months. We go back to school in a week it will be his seventh and final year at Hogwarts but only my third. It's odd people say we're like my mum and dad 4 years apart but maddly in love. I just hope nothing like what has happened with them happeneds with us but hey history can and will repeat its self as I have learned.  
  
"Cassi! Dev Percy and Luna are here!"  
  
"I'll be right down daddy!"  
  
"Well hurry up every one else is here too and I know I want to see my niec right now!" I run down the stairs to see the speaker  
  
"Bloody hell uncle Remus I've missed you!" my mother yelled at me "Cassandra Renee Wood watch your langage"  
  
"Well I was away on reserch trying to find a couple of old friends."  
  
"Who? tell me!"  
  
"I was looking into the connaction between the archway in the death chamber and The mirrior of Erised"  
  
"Have you been smoking that happy stuff again?" asked Sean  
  
"Ok every one leave him alone dinner is ready."  
  
We all walk out in to the back yard where the picknic tables where set up. The smaller kids were running around out there already playing tag.  
  
"Oh I have to go get my vitamens I'll be right back." says Ginny as she walks in the house towards the fire place. she yells 'the Burrow' and is gone.  
  
"Hey Bella" says Dev as he sits down right next to me.  
  
"Hey Dev."  
  
"MUM! COME QUICK I THINK YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Yells Aunt Ginny running from the house.  
  
"What is it Ginny?"  
  
"Just Come Here!"  
  
We all walked into the house to see a women that looked just like Ginny and Molly only she looked to be about 40 years old. she looked at all of us and smiled.  
  
"Um hello. My name's Emily. Emily Winters"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: If you want to find out more about Emily 's past read my 1shot sister story 'The Missing Weasley.' 


	3. Explanations READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM

What's Going to Happen Now?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time on WGTHN:  
  
"MUM! COME QUICK I THINK YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Yells Aunt Ginny running from the house.  
  
"What is it Ginny?"  
  
"Just Come Here!"  
  
We all walked into the house to see a women that looked just like Ginny and Molly only she looked to be about 40 years old. she looked at all of us and smiled.  
  
"Um hello. My name's Emily. Emily Winters"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, that's what it was before I was married, now it's Emily Black." she said looking at all of us.  
  
"WHAT?!" we all yell  
  
"As in Sirius Black?" asked Uncle Remus  
  
"Yes, how did you know.... Reamus Lupin, he said I'd find you with them."  
  
"Wait he's alive?" asked Harry  
  
"Very much so. I met him when I was 22 married him at 24 and now I'm 40 we have 2 sons and a daughter."  
  
"how old are they?" I ask  
  
"James, who is named after his godfather is, 11 and will be going to Hogwarts in the fall and Next year he will be Joined by Lily and her twin brother Daimeon next year. But any ways, As you can tell by my voice, We live in America with our friends Lily and James Potter. But I woke up from a 2 month coma in Chicago a little over 24 years ago with no memory of who I was, or where I lived. All I had was a locket, with Emily W. inscribed on the inside. I lived with the nurse who worked on my case until I was 20. Then I had saved up enough money to rent my own apartment. I already had a car so I did not need to worry about that. and to make a long story short I hired a P. I. and two days ago got the results back and Found out that I was born here."  
  
"And that has to do with us how?" asked George  
  
"George, that's, that's our other sister Emily. Thats the missing Weasley!" said Percy and Bill  
  
"Emmy? But Hoyt killed her 24 years ago." said Charlie  
  
"I remember you little brother, you're Charlie. Quidditch seeker and captain. But never believed something until proved other wise. most likely not married?"  
  
"Now thats the Em I remember," said Ginny "Always proving the guys wrong."  
  
"And baby Gin. You never told daddy about me and Hoyt did you?"  
  
"I did a year later. I was still trying to bring you back."  
  
"Hold on back to where you live and who you live with did you say you lived with Lily and James Potter?" asked Uncle Remus  
  
"Yes, I did along with their three kids...well not with the kids. Because Danny is 29, Emma is 25 and Kristen is 21."  
  
"I- Can we-" asked Harry  
  
"Can you meet them?" we all nod "Sure but we have to go back to the Leaky Cauldron. We're all staying there."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? My 3 best friends are alive and well, ALIVE!" said Remus apperating to the pub/inn.  
  
"Come on. On the count of three...One...Two...Three!" the adult are stopped by the floo network starting up and three dark red haired children appeared there, and seven pops or cracks are herd in the garden.  
  
"Ollie I think we're in trouble they're back!" says my mum right before she faints.  
  
"Well, I can say I've never seen mum do that before."  
  
"Shut up Sean." said Trisha as she kissed him  
  
"Hey Trish I thought I said no snogging him in public." Yelled my dad setting my mum down on the couch.  
  
"Cassi? I think we are going to have a very long day." whispered Dev  
  
"You can say that again babe. Cos four people they thought to be dead are alive and well, reproducing." I say "I think I'm gonna need one large sleeping pill to get some rest tonight."  
  
"Do you just want to go up stairs and do whatever?"  
  
"You mean snog until we can't breath?" we start to walk up stairs talking  
  
"That or what ever else we what to do. I'm a full fledged wizard remember? I'm 17 and allowed to use magic out side of school." We hear a foot tapping behind us. We turn to see a tall man with long black hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I scream and hid behind Dev who had his wand raised.  
  
"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black."  
  
"Oh shit that's the dude who's my uncle but we like didn't know till now?"  
  
"Nice language you two and where were you going all alone?"  
  
"Oh! Hi mum, Luna, Percy, daddy."  
  
"Hi Dad, mum, Hermione, Oliver."  
  
"Come here you two now you get to play meet the relatives we've not seen in any where from 32-18 years." said my mum (Hermione)  
  
"You are trying to kill us aren't you?"  
  
"No just making sure there are no more additions to this family quit yet."  
  
"I still say you want us dead."  
  
"Oh yes I want my only child and my bestfriends oldest daughter to die so I make them meet their family." said Luna  
  
"Well it's a big family.-"  
  
"Just shut up kid I'm trying to find my big brother. Hi the names Emma Potter. Have you seen Harry?"  
  
"Over there with your mum and dad." said Sirius  
  
"Thanks Padfoot." called Emma as she left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
EEECCCCCKKK! Help! I have writers block...only other story Ideas are in my head right now give me Ideas Please! I'll also be posting an other story that will either Take my time if people like it more or be put on hold if I get any better Ideas from you guys. thanx!  
-Katie 


End file.
